Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to armor systems, and more particularly to face shields.
Description of the Related Art
Both military and non-military personnel use face shields to protect the user's face and eyes from flying hazards and potentially harmful fluids. Transparent face shields allow the user to have visual acuity while still offering protection. Often, opaque face shields are required to enhance the protection to the user's eyes, particularly when ultraviolet rays are hitting the face shield. Conventional transparent face shields comprise approximately four pounds of borosilicate/polycarbonate glass. Conventional opaque armor systems provide a greater mass efficiency as compared to transparent armor systems. However, conventional opaque face shields typically do not provide suitable optic image transfer to the level of clarity required, particularly in military applications.